Shadowhide
Calliope Adalia watched, wide eyed and in shock. The town she had gone to visit with her father, the town of Hiroshima, was being destroyed before her very eyes. The entire place was engulfed in flames and a deafening explosion sounded from afar. Her mouth was agape in horror as she witnessed the buildings blow away as if they were nothing but dust. As the fallout of the explosion surrounded her completely, she was thrown backward and struck some of the nearby wreckage, hard. Her blue eyes opened, but she could see nothing. She blinked in panic and tried to view her surroundings. “DAD!!” her voice called. “DAD!! I-I CAN’T SEE!!” she screeched in fear and panic. No answer. “DAD!!” She called once more, attempting to feel her way through the debris. Still none. She had begun to slip into panic mode and began hyperventilating, standing suddenly and not knowing what in the holy hell was going on. Calliope again strained herself to see, but, it was in vain. All she could do was see blackness, and what she could hear was terrible. There was the sound of crackling from the flames, children crying out for their parents, people screaming and crying in pain. Terrible. At this point Calliope was almost releived to be blind. She just wanted to escape. She started to crawl on all fours, and eventually managed to make her way to a small lake. At this point she noticed she was extremely thirsty. She scooped up a handful of water and took a small sip, but immediately spit it out. It tasted strange, and it left green-grey looking splotches on her tongue. She blinked her large baby blue eyes and felt sudden droplets of water on her shoulders. “Rain,” She concluded, taking shelter beneath a nearby tree. It didn’t shield her much, but it was enough. She fell asleep. She awoke the next morning to complete darkness yet again. “So it’s true…. I’m really and truly blind….” she muttered, feeling a tear slide down her reddened cheek. She tilted her head downwards and cried. She blubbered for a good ten minutes, her anguish turning into blind rage and hatred. Hatred towards her father for abandoning her there, hatred towards the war, and a newfound hatred for the entire human race. She blinked, her blue eyes lolling worthlessly in her skull. She turned upwards, her face shrouded with a layer of dirt and tears, her face becoming a twisted grimace. She let out a terrible angry shriek and had lost any hope of regaining her lost sanity. She grinned up at the pitch blackness that she saw as the sky, her shoulders shaking from her light and bouncy sounding giggles. They quickly turned into dark and raspy sounding cackles. “I’d do anything to avenge my lost sight…. To get back at my scumbag father for abandoning me….” she muttered through gritted teeth. Suddenly a soft voice whispered in her ear. It was gentle and mothering, but, it was also threatening. “I can arrange that.” The feminine voice muttered quietly to her. Calliope looked up to face the voice, forgetting about her blindness for a split second. “Oh can you now~” she asked, doubt in her voice. The female tittered girlishly and snaked an arm around Calliope. “Of course I can. I’m a demon. My name is not important. We should be concerned with'' your ''name. I’ll gladly make a nice little deal with you,” the demon stated, checking her nails nonchalantly. Calliope blinked and snorted. “Suuure,” she scoffed, deciding to humor this girl. “You don’t believe me,” the demon snorted. “Okay…. Okay…. I-I’ll agree,” Calliope grinned insanely. The demon girl nodded, her blonde hair bouncing. “Alrighty!! I just need you to give me your name. And when I say “give it to me”, I don’t mean to just say it. I need you to give me full rights to your name…. Your humanity… Your body. You’ll still be you…. You’ll just be what I am.” Calliope shrugged, her grin still present. “Fine. I agree,” she snickered, still not believing this girl at all. The demon snorted and suddenly embraced the girl, squishing her tightly. Calliope was rather thrown off by this and was stunned. “H-HEY HEY! WHAT’RE—“ she cried in shock before she felt a sharp pain in her mouth. It felt as though her teeth were being ripped from her gums, in reality they were really just growing longer and sharper. Calliope shrieked in pain, all of her DNA changing. The demon girl unhanded her and let her drop to the dirty ground. “Now. Your name is mine~ Your new name is Deimos Shadowhide. I’ll call you Shadey. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Shadey,” she chortled, disappearing suddenly. Shadowhide blinked. She still couldn’t see, but, she could sense colors. She knew what was around and could sense all the shapes. The only downside to this new form. This new body, was that she had a newfound desire to hurt others. To eat their flesh and destroy happiness. This thought made her tingle all over with joy. The young demon girl glanced around, satisfied that this area had been taken care of… For now. She took her leave to the nearest dark area, a small nearby cave and slept all day long. Later that night, she came out of the cave and traveled remarkably fast, her long, speckled tongue tasting the wind. “This is great… I’ll make it around extremely fast…. I’m starting with the children first,” she grinned, wrapping her tongue around her latest meal: the still beating heart of a toddler. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Dismemberment